<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man with the Broken Compass by thedarkspacesinmymind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335833">The Man with the Broken Compass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkspacesinmymind/pseuds/thedarkspacesinmymind'>thedarkspacesinmymind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI + Tubbo Steampunk au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angel of Death Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Explosions, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, POV Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkspacesinmymind/pseuds/thedarkspacesinmymind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a compass. The kind old world navigators would have used to chart their course before modern radar. The brass finish was almost completely untarnished. Despite being an antique it had clearly been well cared for. Flipping it over, Techno noticed a phrase engraved into the metal. Peering closer, he could see it read, <em>For you the world, Phil.</em></p><p>They are so fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Philza &amp; unnamed character, Technoblade &amp; Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Philza, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Philza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI + Tubbo Steampunk au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man with the Broken Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't already, I strongly recommend you read the first work of the series, <em>the thief with the pickpocket's hands</em> before this one for context.</p><p>fun fact: <em>αδελφή ψυχή</em> is Greek, meaning soulmate. Used platonically of course in this fic.</p><p>Alright, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months had passed since Techno’s escape. Three months since he’d run from the Keepers side by side with the thief who’d stolen his lunch and then saved his life twice.</p><p>Three months he’d been supposed to leave, to go his own way. Three months Wilbur had been saying, “Next island. Then we’ll part ways.”</p><p>Three months they hadn’t.</p><p>The strange thing was, Techno didn’t <em>want</em> to leave Wilbur. He didn’t want to go back to lonely days spent scraping for the credits to buy his next meal, nights slept with one eye cracked open and no one to watch his back. At some point during this crazy, chaotic journey to Sky Gods know what end, he’d grown to enjoy the presence of the brunet.</p><p>And maybe, in his heart of hearts, he might have grown to care for him too.</p><p>“Next island we’ll go our separate ways,” Wil said as he sipped what was supposed to be their goodbye drinks.</p><p>Techno hummed in agreement, the pleasant buzz of alcohol making him mellow.</p><p>They sat in a bustling tavern at one of the larger sky ports. Despite the midday sun that burned brightly in the dark room every time the door swung open, the place was packed with travelers, scammers and aviators seeking a drink or a round of cards.</p><p>It was nice. The kind of place where he could pretend he was just grabbing a drink with a friend, not running from Keepers and the knowledge that what they had couldn’t last.</p><p>Techno leaned back in his seat, for once letting himself relax as he swirled his drink absentmindedly.</p><p>Then Wilbur sucked in a breath and grabbed his sleeve to get his attention, putting him back on edge.</p><p>“Techno,” Wilbur whispered excitedly. “Do you see who that is?”</p><p>He scanned the tavern for whoever had caught Wilbur's attention. No one seemed particularly interesting to him. “Who are we looking at exactly?”</p><p>“By the counter. Talking to the barkeep- no no don’t look-”</p><p>Too late. Techno locked eyes with the man, shoulder length blond hair held back by a pair of aviators goggles. He smiled and Techno’s social anxiety went into overdrive. He scowled and looked away.</p><p>“You know that guy?” he asked in a low tone.</p><p>“Know <em>of</em> him.” Wilbur’s eyes were alight with the thrill of a good tale, his hands moving animatedly the way they always did when he was excited about something. “That’s the Angel of Death. A renowned bounty hunter and survivalist known all across the hypixel system. They say he survived five years on the old world until he could repair his ship, using dead tech he found on the surface.”</p><p>Techno arched an eyebrow, sneaking another glance at the aviator. The other man chatted amiably with the barkeep, laughing at some joke he couldn’t hear. He didn’t look like much, but if what Wilbur was saying was true… </p><p>No one survived on the old world. Not since what little remained of humanity had abandoned their earthen settlements and built their cities in the sky. It just wasn’t possible. Even if you somehow survived the harsh natural environment, the heavy air pressure would crush your lungs long before anything else got the chance to kill you.</p><p>“We should go say hi,” Wilbur suggested out of the blue.</p><p>“What? You literally just said he’s a bounty hunter. We very much have bounties.”</p><p>Wilbur waved off his paranoia with a hand. “Oh come on. I doubt the Angel of Death would give a shit about a couple of nobody fugitives. He has <em>much</em> bigger fish to fry.”</p><p>Techno wanted to argue that he was <em>not</em> in fact some nobody fugitive. He had been the Keepers’ pride and joy. The only person to ever escape the pit.</p><p><em>Their perfect experiment,</em> he thought bitterly.</p><p>“You go ahead,” he told Wilbur. “I’m gonna finish my drink.”</p><p>The brunet shrugged. “Suit yourself.” he said, making his way over to the counter and pulling up a stool next to the blond.</p><p>Techno watched the two converse over the rim of his tankard, his eyes never leaving the back of Wil’s head.</p><p>He wanted to pull Wilbur away, back to the ship and off this port. Something told him not to trust this man, harmless as he may seem. And Techno had always trusted his instincts.</p><p>The tension that left his body the moment Wilbur walked back over to their table was almost embarrassing. </p><p>“Well?” he monotoned as Wilbur dumped a handful of credits on the table for their drinks. “You manage to get his autograph?” </p><p>The grin Wilbur shot him was one he had learned to associate with trouble. “Something like that.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Why do you always assume I’ve done something? Now come on. It’s a three day trip to the next island and I’d like to get a head start.”</p><p>They hurried back to the ship, Wilbur only relaxing once he was in the pilot’s seat and the sky-port had become a dark spot in the distance.</p><p>Techno wanted to ask, he really did. But Wilbur brushed off his concern every time so he decided not to push.</p><p>Hours later, Techno is awoken by the persistent beeping of the radar, signaling the presence of another ship in their vicinity and Wilbur’s muttered cursing as he messed with the controls.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked groggily, back popping as he uncurled his body in the passenger seat. The sky outside was dark, pitch black save for the two front lights casting beams of yellow on the clouds.</p><p>“Nothing Tech. Go back to sleep.” His words were reassuring but his expression was not. He ran a hand through his tangled curls, his pale skin turning green in the glow of the radar. </p><p>The radio crackled to life. The two locked eyes and Techno increased the volume, both men listening attentively.</p><p>The voice that came through was thickly accented by static. The aggression in the tone however was clear as day.</p><p>
  "<em>I think you have something of mine.</em>"
</p><p>The glare Techno leveled at his companion could have decimated weaker men. The brunet chuckled nervously. “In my defense it was easy picking.”</p><p>“<em>Wil,</em>”</p><p>“Fine.” He dug around in one of his pockets, offering the strange object to Techno who took it, turning it over in his hands.</p><p>It was a compass. The kind old world navigators would have used to chart their course before modern radar. The brass finish was almost completely untarnished. Despite being an antique it had clearly been well cared for. Flipping it over, Techno noticed a phrase engraved into the metal. Peering closer, he could see it read, <em>For you the world, Phil.</em></p><p>They are so fucked.</p><p>“Think we can out fly him?” </p><p>Wilbur’s hands flew over the controls. “I’m working on it.”</p><p>It was too dark to truly see anything outside the windshield. So while Wilbur focused on keeping the ship aloft and at top speed, Techno kept his eye on the little green dot following them on the radar. A few times they thought they’d lost him, but their pursuer was clearly a skilled aviator. Their attempts to outmaneuver him were unsuccessful.</p><p>Dawn eventually broke above the cloud line, swathing the sky in pinks and golds. Techno’s eyes burned as he blinked blearily at the radar. The other dot had vanished.</p><p>“Wil,” he said, earning a tired grunt from the other. “I think we lost him.”</p><p>He’d spoken too soon.</p><p>The words had barely left his mouth when something collided with the bottom of the ship, knocking it off equilibrium. They spun in the air, Wilbur cursing profusely, frantically pulling levers and pushing buttons, trying to regain control of the craft.</p><p>“The fucker came from below us,” he yelled over the roar of the engine. The mechanism coughed and sputtered like a dying animal. Techno was pretty sure that wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“Shit,” That was Wilbur. “I’m gonna have to take us down. Strap yourself in. It’s gonna be rough.”</p><p>Techno quickly did as he was told. Buckling himself into his seat he clung to the armrests, his knuckles white.</p><p>The ship spiraled down towards the earth and Techno felt the air pressure in the hull increase significantly, threatening to crush him.</p><p>“Masks,” he rasped, gesturing wildly to his face.</p><p>Wilbur instantly understood. Stooping down he dug around under his seat, coming up with two oxygen masks. The first he pressed against Techno’s mouth, making sure it was secure before he fastened the strap of his own mask around his head.</p><p>The ship fell into a nosedive, hurtling towards the ground at a terrifying speed. Wilbur braced his legs against the control panel, grunting in exertion as he pulled against the helm, trying to level out the craft.</p><p>Unstrapping himself from his seat, Techno positioned himself behind Wilbur, wrapping his arms around the other to grip the helm and assist in the struggle.</p><p>With his added strength, the two managed to steer the craft into an almost horizontal position. The belly of the ship scraped against the treeline, and the nose tipped downward. The ship barreled into the earth, sparks flying around the metal hull, before coming to a rough landing in a grassy clearing.</p><p>Techno groaned, rolling over to look up at Wilbur from where he was sprawled on the floor. The brunet had somehow remained in his seat, looking dazed from the crash. He met Techno’s eyes, and to both of their surprise began to laugh.</p><p>The sound was infectious and soon Techno was chuckling along with him. His glare was less threatening thanks to the smile in his eyes as he looked up at his friend. “You just had to steal the compass. Didn’t you?”</p><p>Wilbur opened his mouth to respond when-</p><p>A burning flash. Blinding white engulfing his body, canceling out all noise. Pain shooting up his side as he was thrown against the hard ground. A sharp ringing in his ears, and suddenly Techno lay stunned on his back, staring up in shock at the early morning sky.</p><p>What the fuck had just happened?</p><p>The pinkette stumbled to his feet, swaying dangerously. He had to find Wilbur. He had to know he was okay. He felt lightheaded, a hand holding his oxygen mask in place as he limped his way over to the remains of the ship.</p><p>The metal hull looked like it had been ripped open from the inside, steaming iron braces splayed open like the ribs of a giant beast. Black smoke poured from what remained of the engine, sparking dangerously close to the grasses.</p><p>Techno ignored all this, scrambling towards the figure laying limp in the grass. He turned him over onto his lap, sucking in a sharp breath at the state of his friend.</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes were unfocused as he blinked up at him blearily. His breath came fast and shallow, short puffs allowed through the limited supply of the oxygen mask. His trench coat was singed at the hem, his shirt a bloodied mess where shrapnel from the explosion had embedded itself in his abdomen.</p><p>Techno could already feel himself shutting down. He forced himself to focus.</p><p>“Hey.” He said firmly with a gentle slap on Wil’s cheek. “Don’t die on me. I need you to stay awake.”</p><p>“S’it hurts, Tech,” He whimpered.</p><p>“I know. You’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>He had no idea if Wilbur was going to be fine. Techno wasn’t a medica. He didn’t know the first thing about treating wounds.</p><p>His breath started to increase as panic set in. He tried to pull out a piece of shrapnel with his fingers but jerked back his hand when Wilbur cried out.</p><p>This was bad this was bad this was bad. Wilbur was going to die there was nothing he could do there was nothing-</p><p>The loud roar of a ship momentarily distracted him from his panic. Across the clearing, an airship came in for a landing, causing Techno’s hair to fly up around his head in the artificial breeze.</p><p>For a moment, his hopes lifted, thinking maybe this person could help them. Then the hatch lowered to reveal the aviator from the tavern, the one who’d caused them to crash in the first place.</p><p>Techno’s morning was just getting better and better.</p><p>He crouched protectively over Wilbur as the man approached. His face was shadowed by a green and white striped bucket hat, making him look somber in the morning light. A leather oxygen mask concealed the hard line that was his mouth.</p><p>“What do you want?” Techno hissed.</p><p>“I never meant to cause you to crash,” the man said.</p><p>“Yeah, well it happened. Now go away.” He did his best to ignore him and went back to inspecting Wilbur’s injuries.</p><p>“I can help him,”</p><p>“I don’t need your help,”</p><p>Wilbur began to cough wetly, tremors running down his whole body and splattering his lips with drops of red.</p><p>Techno’s breath caught and in his panic he looked to the aviator. The blond’s expression was grim and he gazed down at Wilbur with a mixture of guilt and concern.</p><p>“Please,” he made no move to touch Wilbur, first looking for permission from Techno. “He’ll die.”</p><p>Techno’s eyes were wide. He looked back and forth between the dying boy in his arms and the earnest expression on other man’s face. Wordlessly, he scooched over to allow the aviator room to work all while keeping his friend secure in his arms.</p><p>He watched as the blond pulled supplies from his pack. A green tinted bottle, white linens, and tweezers. He ran his hand comfortingly through Wilbur’s curls as the aviator carefully extracted each piece of shrapnel, then dabbed the wound with the contents of the green bottle, before quickly pressing down with the linens to stop the flow of blood.</p><p>He had no idea how long they sat there as he watched, frozen as the only person who mattered to him lay at the brink of death, his life in the hands of the same man who’d hurt him.</p><p>After what seemed like ages, the blond sat back on his knees, offering Techno a weak smile. “He’ll be ok.”</p><p>Relief swelled in him and he let out a shuddering breath. Then he remembered they were stranded on the old world with their ship in ruins and their pilot injured and unconscious. His heart sank.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts the aviator said, “Why don’t you two come with me? I can drop you off wherever it was you were going. Besides, I don’t think your ship will be flying anywhere anytime soon.”</p><p>Techno considered his offer. An hour ago, he would have spat at his feet and told the other man to get lost. But he had saved Wil, and even though he was the reason his friend had been hurt in the first place, Techno was still grateful.</p><p>And the man had been right about one thing: there was no way they were getting out of here without help.</p><p>“Okay,” he agreed. Then for spite, “This doesn’t make things even though,”</p><p>“Of course.” the blond stood, brushing off his pants. “Now let’s get your friend to the ship.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Lay him here,” the aviator said, directing Techno with arms full of an unconscious Wilbur to a small niche in the hull that had been furnished as a bed.</p><p>Gently, Techno tucked his friend under the thin sheets, and after a moment’s hesitation. Bent down to deliver a small kiss on his forehead. If Wilbur were ever to find out he’d deny it to his dying day. But for now, Techno was just grateful his friend was alive.</p><p>He turned, arching his eyebrow expectantly at the other man who looked like he wanted to coo at his little display of affection.</p><p>Realizing Techno was done he coughed. “Right, um, we should probably get going. Did you have any particular destination…?”</p><p>“Techno. The idiot is Wilbur.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you both, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I’m Phil, by the way.” He extended a hand, which Techno shook awkwardly.</p><p>“We didn’t really have a destination in mind, he admitted. Wherever you’re going is fine. We’ll go our own way at the next island.”</p><p>Phil nodded in understanding. “A couple of wanderers then. We have that in common.” Then he said, “I'll chart our course. You’re welcome to the other bunk. You boys have had a long day.”</p><p>Techno’s body sagged at the mention of sleep. Up until now he’d been running solely off of adrenaline and now that it had begun to wear off, he was beginning to feel the effects of the day.</p><p>He nodded sleepily and Phil offered him one last smile before disappearing into the cockpit. And if an hour later, when the aviator poked his head back to check on them he noticed the pinkette curled protectively against Wilbur’s side instead of the separate bunk that had been offered to him, he didn’t mention it. </p><p>
  <strong>Extra:</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur stretched, carefully easing his way out of the bunk so not to disturb his sleeping friend. He padded lightly to the front of the ship, stepping into the cockpit and sliding the door closed behind him.</p><p>Phil looked up as he entered. “How’re you feeling?” he asked.</p><p>Wilbur shrugged. “Pretty good for someone who was recently blown up.”</p><p>Phil winced. “I wanted to apologize for that. I never meant to cause you to crash.”</p><p>Wil waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I robbed you first and besides, you did save my life. I’m pretty sure we can call it even.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, mate,” Phil said sincerely. Then added, “though I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who feels that way. Techno has made it very clear I still have quite a bit to repent.”</p><p>Wilbur shook his head fondly. “That’s just Techno for you. He’s protective, but I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.”</p><p>“You two are very close,” Phil observed.</p><p>“He’s like a brother,” Wil admitted. “We’re both so used to being alone but Techno just makes things...<em>better</em> somehow. If I lost him…” He shook his head. “He means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without him.”</p><p>“He feels the same way,” Phil said, and Wilbur turned to him with surprise.</p><p>“You should have seen the look in his eyes when he thought he was going to lose you,” Phil explained. “Like his whole world was collapsing around him.” He met Wilbur’s gaze. “Techno cares for you more then you know. You’re his <em>αδελφή ψυχή</em>, his soulmate. It’s the kind of bond so rare few may ever experience it. You’re lucky to have found each other.”</p><p>Wilbur was silent for a moment. “Do you have someone like that, Phil?” he asked.</p><p>He didn’t respond right away. Instead, Phil’s eyes traced the outline of figures in the sky, visualizing the lines between stars like a giant game of connect-the-dots. Out of habit, his gaze landed on the bright form of the North Star, and he adjusted the direction of the ship to meet it.</p><p>Phil had never had any need for the fancy navigation systems other aviators relied on. All he’d ever needed was the stars. So long as the sun moved across the sky, and the North Star shone, he could find his way.</p><p>The stars never lied. Never lead you astray. Not like compasses, which when acted on by the right pull could fool you into losing your way. </p><p>“Once,” said Phil. “Before we went our separate ways.”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while after that, until Wilbur yawned and Phil insisted he get some rest.</p><p>“Thank you,” the brunet said, as he left. “For what you said.”</p><p>The aviator smiled warmly. “Anytime mate.” Then he turned back to the controls, a flash of metal catching his attention in the corner of his eye. Hanging from the girder was his compass. Phil took it between his hands, running his thumb over the inscription. </p><p>He hadn’t even seen Wil hang it there.</p><p>Chuckling to himself at his companions’ antics, he placed the keepsake aside, instead looking to the stars as he navigated the ship across the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of an explanation of Phil’s backstory because Idk if It’s ever gonna come up again. </p><p>So, Phil’s compass was a gift from that mysterious someone he mentioned to Wilbur, who he once thought of as his soulmate. Unfortunately, he later found out this person was only using him for his reputation and power across the hypixel system, hence the metaphor of a compass leading him astray.</p><p>Don’t know if that made any sense to you guys, it worked my head but idk if it was clear.</p><p>Next time: Techno spends a day in the market with the newest addition to their little group.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>